Forgotten
by wishing4more
Summary: Kagome was kinapped 3 years ago by Naraku and when she escapes and kills Naraku.Will she forgive all those that have forgotten her or will hold a vegeance.Why is she a demon and who are sprit dectictves.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I don't own Inuyasha. Hey this will not be an Inu/Kag pairing. I'm thinking of making it a crossover between. YYH and INU. So hope ya like

* * *

**Chapter.1 Listening To Her Own Breathing**

Kagome sat in her cell as Naraku's laugh echoed in her ears.

'_Koo Kooo kooo' _

She sat there for days, maybe months or possibly years and did nothing, but listen Naraku talk and laugh.

'_Have they forgotten about me?'_

'_Was I only a shard detector to them?' _

She sat there listening to her own breathing. Many people/demons had shared a cell with her, and Naraku had done the favor of killing them before her eyes. Kagome had once had the spirit to talk to his prisoners and learn about there names, children/kits and their family, but now she ignored them and accepted the fact that soon they would be dead.

'_Will my fate end as there's?'_

Naraku walked in her cell and the prisoner that was next to Kagome was about to die. Kagome studied Naraku's expressions and knew exactly how he was going to kill the prisoner. She had nothing to do, but study her captor and eventually started reading his emotionless expressions; it was obsession and game she started to play with Naraku.

Naraku would first let the prisoner out of the cell and tell the prisoner he is free and then when the prisoner is walking away with an expression of joy, Naraku would kill him from behind.

"You are free" said Naraku, letting the prisoner out of the cell.

The prisoner was walking with the expression of happiness on his face. Naraku grinned evilly as though he has comment the perfect crime. As the prisoner was about to reach the exit of the dungeon, Naraku's tentacle penetrated him from behind.

'Koo kooo koo'

"Stupid human, I will not spare you or anyone else" said Naraku

Kagome has won this game over and over, after a while, looking at his face wasn't the only way she could figure out his next moves.

Naraku glared at her, she didn't move, flinch or hide the fact she has given up.

Naraku happiness in killing the prisoner, the fresh blood scattered around the dungeon and the smell of death was no surprise to Kagome anymore as it once was.

**Flashback **

"_Naraku, please don't kill Hiroshi" pleaded Kagome _

_At the end of that sentence his grin just got wider._

"_I'm begging you" sobbed Kagome _

_Naraku made sure Kagome watched as he stabbed the knife through his heart. _

"_How could you? She screamed _

_The look of satisfaction on his face, made Kagome sickened to her heart. The screaming that came from Hiroshi made her want to kill herself, the smell of death that tainted these walls made her cry._

**End Of flashback **

Kagome sat in her cell listening to her own breathing. She did not mourn the prisoner's death, they will a new one tomorrow and that prisoner will die as well. Instead she sat there waiting for the day she stopped breathing

'_Was I just a reincarnation of Kikyo? Did Inuyasha and the others replace me with her?' _

She had become quite powerful, but the cell was made so that no demon/miko could use there power to break the cell. Kagome accepted her fate; she too will also die by Naraku's hands. Kagome was just simply waiting for her death.

Kagome wasn't the only one who played games, Naraku like to beat her every time he killed a prisoner. He would hit her until she would cry out loud or beg for mercy, each time it was getting harder and harder for him to win, until one day he couldn't win.

Naraku edged closer to her and Kagome was already expecting it. The pain was once unbearable and now it was her only way for relief. To Naraku it was torture for Kagome it was Heaven.

Naraku left and Kagome smiled a bit, usually his beatings lasted longer, but this time it was much shorter.

'_He probably found out that I enjoy it'_

She continued to sit and in her head all hope was gone. Naraku had her freedom and she wanted to be like the wind: FREE.


	2. Trapped

_Forgotten _

"_Hate has a taste, one that lingers on to pollute the memory" – Nightingale at noon _

It was a damp cool place, the diligent dripping of water echoed throughout the stone walled room, or more so, prison. On the wall, a ditch went around the square and was lit with blazing fire. Kagome felt his presence rather then saw it. 17 year old Kagome Higurashi sat on the jagged hard floor; her green and white uniform top was disheveled showing her light blue bra. Her body had outgrown the small shabby green school skirt that once fitted her perfect. Naraku stood outside her cell, waiting for any sudden movements or expression to cloud her face. She had become even more skilled then he was on hiding her expression and he was quickly becoming more unnerved on how her attitude was starting to match that of Kikyo's.

He hated the way her glare could make him feel like the stupidest, most naïve demon ever .Kikyo made him feel like that and Kagome is making him feel like that without even glancing at him.

The almost complete jewel lay on the ground temporarily forgotten by Naraku as Kagura creped out of the dungeon door towards him.

Kagome closed her dull brown eyes and became nothingness. They, being Naraku and Kagura voices repeated throughout the dungeon.

Kagome had no intent of listening to them speak; did matter what they were saying? It not as if she can tell anyone.

Kagura left the dungeons and that left Naraku to stare at the person that is Kikyo's reincarnation. She may have looked different than Kikyo 3 years ago, but now it was like staring at her twin.

Kagome eyes were still closed and were well aware of the lustful glare that Naraku was sending her way. Kagome didn't move an inch as he approached her, he wouldn't be able to anything to her. Naraku was about to touch her cheek, but Kagome's barrier was strong and though she could not use her powers against him, her barriers could stop him from doing anything she didn't want.

' _hmm he must have been aware that I like it when he hits me , because of my barriers' _

Naraku felt like an idiot he couldn't even touch his own prisoner. The weak prisoner had become too strong and he had some fault for her strength. He left and he would find a way to damage Kagome. She will not beat him in his own game.

It was an obsession for him trying to figure out the way to break her. Kagome was amused by all of his attempts to break a person who is already broken.


	3. Curisty

* * *

A shriek from the next cell over that should have startled Kagome came, but Kagome was emotionless. "No, no!" the voice cried. "Please don't!" another shriek, and then the screaming turned into quiet sobbing. Kagome closed her eyes, and leaned her head back against the wall.

"Stop" Kagome whispered

'_Their just kids' _

Naraku had no pity; he had found a way to break Kagome. He killed the 4 children that sat in the cell and he left there bodies to rot.

Kagome gazed at them and realized she felt nothing, but …. Pity for those children.

Naraku almost thought he had broken her, but he had done nothing, but make Kagome raise a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

She was tried of being stuck in this cell with crying prisoners, violent prisoners and weak prisoners. Kagome couldn't only blame Naraku for the death prisoners, she herself killed prisoners who annoyed her or tried to kill her.

Naraku was fidgeting with anger and he remember the day he brought her here…She was so weak. He regretted not killing her then and there, now he feared she would kill him if not for the cell. He had made her stronger without even noticing and Naraku feared that she now surpasses Midoriko's powers as well as his.

He angrily glared at her and would prove to himself that she a mere mortal could not surpass him, the great Naraku.

Naraku was walking towards her cell door and he would fight her outside the cell and prove his strength.

He opened the door and Kagome walked out. She will kill him or die either way she would be free.

Kagome look in his eyes and already knew what he was planning. As Naraku attacked Kagome, she evaded his attack. She had gotten faster, so fast she look like she disappeared. She came up from behind him and kicked him down to the floor she whispered something in his ear and killed him with a snap of his neck. Her hands glowed red and she had just purified her worst enemy with a snap of his neck.

She walked out of the dungeons and then out of the castle where Kagura ran towards her.

"Thank You" said Kagura

" I will kill you, Kagura . I don't like you and I never have, don't look so shocked I've killed many demons and humans thanks to Naraku" harshly said Kagome

Kagome went towards Kagura and Kagome's hands glowed black. Kagura backed away, but not fast enough. Kagome killed Kagura and red energy was left floating from Kagura's body. Curiosity got the better of Kagome as she touched the red energy and the red energy surrounded her body.

She blacked out.


	4. Water,earth,Fire ,air

_The man, no, because of the things he had done, he was no man…The THING that had killed her was standing across from her, so close, she could avenge her life he had taken away and she did. _

_The woman, no, because she had become a far worst than Naraku, she was no woman…She had killed without a thought and watched children bleed as not one expression nor sympathy flowed through her blood. _

_Her anger, sadness and frustration nearly suffocating her, her powers becoming too great and her need to avenge all she lost was still in her. What had Kagome done to deserve this? To be forgotten by all. _

_Kagome felt the wind call her, the fire tempt her, the earth tremble beneath her feet and the water protecting her. What had she become?_

As Kagome awoke she was surprised to find herself on a comfy bed and not grass and moist dirt. The smell of fish, meat, and boiling vegetables filled the hut and Kagome was almost too tired to care were she was. She sat up on the bed and heard the expected footsteps head towards the door, Kagome was ready to expect a nice gentle old woman with plates of food and water enter, But never had her instincts been so wrong.

A tall, buff, old man came marching in, not even the least bit concerned that he held a powerful elemental demoness in his hut. His expressions were also ones, of no sympathies, or kind gestures without work. He seemed to be a demon though his scent said he was a weakling and unpure.

Kagome was not one of many words and the man who stood in front her seemed to be the same way.

He looked at her and then began to speak. His voice was gruff and laced with strictness that could had scared Naraku half to death.

" I'm sure you are not aware that you are demoness nor that you are also one of the most powerful demon breed" said the man

Kagome looked at him with distrusting eyes, not sure whether to say who she is or where she had been, but she needed answer on what happened and what kind of demon she is.

'_Killing him will do no good, I need answers'_

"I know what you think, you must block your mind and not say your thoughts so freely" said the man

He look at the fish and then back at Kagome. "If you want the fish, try to block me from reading your mind"

2 hours later Kagome was still trying to block him and his strict voice echoed in the hut.

"Think of nothing, be nothing. There is nothing happening"

Kagome closed her eyes and ignored everything around her until a buzzing sound was heard. She was blocking him from her thoughts.

"Good, you have learned in 2hours what it takes most demons years to learn" said the man

"I'm Holmes Saga"

Kagome had gotten his power wrong, he was strong. Holmes threw her the fish and said

"You are a elemental demon, from the looks of it your true from is that of a wind demoness. You can use elemental attacks."

Kagome spoke " why are you helping me?"

"I'm a the elder of elemental demons and it is my job to teach you how to fight and control your powers in two months"


End file.
